Sean August
Early Life The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 46 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 47 What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise Sean has met a lady online whom he is meeting her for a date. He doesn't know her name or what she looks like but only knows she will be wearing a turquoise jacket ad will be waiting at the laptop and she is referred to The Lady in Turquoise. While trying to find her Dwila, Chris Greavers, Devon, Daisy, Nanny Prescot, Dryer, Jude Regard, Peter Rupert, Buddy, Andrea Purnell and Granny About to Die join in to point her out. In the end Sean finds her waiting at the lamp post as she had messaged him saying she would be waiting there and goes on their date. All the others with Nanny Prescot leading, plan to follow Sean behind him to make sure he is okay. Episode 11 The Salon War Nanny Prescot reveals to Daisy that Sean August date with The Lady in Turquoise was at McDonalds which was the date Nanny Prescot and the others were tailing them on. While Sean had great feelings for her, she hasn't responded to Sean since and hasn't had much feelings for him. Episode 12 Oscar Bait He is among those at Peter Rupert's house for movie night as they watch the Oscar nominated movie Bob ''as Peter is trying to make new friends in the town. In the end Peter ends up having an idea of making their own Oscar bait movie as none of them were really like the movie ''Bob and feel they could do better. They end up making the movie Dorothy based on the true story of the actress Dorothy on the titanic which PK Simmons reported about in the news with Sean being in charge of the props. Kenneth Chamberlain on his show known to be critic about everything and has an interview with those involved in the film. In the end the film is panned but so is the movie Bob as they realise it is just as bad. Peter is gutted when he hears the reviews but Nanny Prescot tries to lighten things up with him as a result of making the film he was beginning to become good friends with Sean August who was also working on the film. Episode 22 Us 4/4.5/2 and No More He sees Nanny Prescot and Kevin Davis outside The Family's house and wonders why are they outside the house. Nanny Prescot reveals they believe something is up with the family that claims to be perfect including having 2.5 children. She says for him to pull up and chair and surveyor with them as she reminded him how she helped him in trying to spot his date The Lady in Turquoise. He does and they soon see that Chester who is supposed to be a high flying business man works as a clown and doesn't have a motorbike, something he kept on going on about but a tricycle to travel to and from work. His wife Sharon who likes to make things seem like she is a perfect housewife is unhappy with Chester and calls him a loser. The three come in to see what is going with them. Sharon tries to make it like they a perfect family but Chester says how they are not doing well. They reveal they don't even have any children something which Sharon lies and tries to say they are in boarding school. The others are stunned. They wonder how they could say fool everyone they had children especially when they are seen picking up people from Sunday School. Chester reveals they would pretend to collect children to keep up the image but that it was fake. Sharon still tires to give the impression they are fine but Chester knows they need help. Kevin offers for them to come in ford inner and to talk it over to which Chester accepts the invitation.